Prince and Witch
by Dick Rash
Summary: The Zero Requiem close to completion, Lelouch finally focuses his attention to C.C. a day before his final step takes place. Now, with C.C.'s immortality his, and C.C. close to her pact completion, Lelouch and C.C. both travel after the Zero Requiem. AU-


Truthfully, this story was inspired by both Code Geass and Spice and Wolf. Both amazing animes in their own rights. I'm almost regretful by watching the whole series that I won't be able to enjoy it any longer since I now know what goes on. Sigh, sad indeed. Yet, excited I guess. Still, this fiction story, fan made by me, is going to be painfully boring to most and a little "awesome" to most. Beyond that, enjoy the story.

Summary: With the world in his control and his plan on sight, Lelouch finally turns to C.C. "Now, all that is left is you." C.C. shook her head negatively, "No, I'm not happy, yet. I'm just - sad." Her words were indeed, sad. Her eyes shown regret and sadness. Lelouch smiled a little, completely off in his part, "Then I will make you happy and then you will finally be free." C.C. turned her head, she didn't want to see her expressing her emotions now, "How?" Lelouch approached the green haired witch and grabbed her by her shoulder and her chin. His geass eyes met her and he finally embraced her in his fullest. The next day, Lelouch is stabbed in the heart by Zero and he wakes later on inside a coffin, completely oblivious to the fact that C.C. gave him her immortality. He opens the coffin and crawls out to see C.C. there waiting for him while inside a carriage.

Story starts from there.

* * *

Crawling out from the coffin, located in the Continent of North America and green plains of Britannian's capital, Lelouch squints his eyes at the sight of the sun. He coughs a little and finally crawls out. _Where am I_, he wonders as his face turns a little cold. _I should be dead. How? _ He looks down at his hands and slowly touches his face.

"Hey! How long are you going to stand there embracing yourself?"

Lelouch turns his eyesight forward to see C.C there inside her carriage looking at him with barely concealed humor. "C.C.?" Lelouch whispers, eyes widened. "But how, You and I-." -Are supposed to be dead, right?" C.C. finishes. Lelouch nods. "Don't you remember, I gave you my immortality with your promise that you'll help me die with a smile."

Lelouch takes a step forward and looks down on the sandy road below, "That so?" C.C. Turns her head to her side, "What, want to back out now?" Lelouch smiles a little and shakes his head as he lifts his head, "No, this might be for the best." He walks towards the carriage and climbs up with a bit difficulty in his part. He turns to her, "C.C., tell me. Did my plan work?"

C.C. smirks a smile, "Yes, your plan was a success as always." Lelouch lays down on the hay, emotions flashing briefly and swiftly thru his eyes, "So, peace has finally happened?"Yes."And everybody understands each other."I wouldn't say that _everybody _understands each but more of a compromise and a unity between the world following your death."But, is the world gentle and happy as Euphy and Nunnally dreamed of?"Of course."

"Thank god," Lelouch covers his eyes and face. C.C. hears him sniff and she briefly pats his head, "What you did was a good thing; and now, humanity just might not be as lying as it always been. Maybe now, it might be truthful," she reassures

Putting his hands away from his face, Lelouch smirks, "Of course. It was only a matter of time." C.C. raises an eyebrow, "Lelouch, you lair." Lelouch then smiled, "Only to you, you witch."

C.C. straightens up as she stands up to stretch, "Well, enough of this lovey dovey shit, let's go to my home land. There is a place I want to see again." Lelouch rolls away from her and stands up as well, "Well, this is kind of surprising of you to see a place from your distant past. And, if you forgot, I can't exactly go anywhere due to the fact that people might recognize me." C.C. smiles, "Nope, you might be forgotten all together only to be remembered for a short while in the panels of history." Lelocuch looks at her, "What do you mean?" he inquires. "How many days exactly have I been 'dead'?"

C.C. turns around and takes her place in front of the carriage. She takes a hold of the horse mount and with a swoosh and whip, the horse takes off with it's walking.

Lelouch takes a place beside her, "You know, this carriage is a little, too, cramp; don't you think?" C.C. didn't answer immediately but she eventually nodded, "I guess, but isn't that better?" Lelouch finds himself a comfortable position before responding, "What do you mean?" C.C. whips at the horse mount indicating the horse to go left from the road fork and then says, "Would you rather be alone with only this horse to keep you company?" Lelouch strangely remains silent. "I thought so," C.C. smirked.

"I guess this is find then," Lelouch finally throws in. "After all, I thin its time for me to finally relax and not take every challenge that comes my way." C.C. whips the mount again, "Agreed." Lelouch locks eyes into his surrounding. Pure grassy plain filled with a few tress ahead. It was a pure county sight. He stops and looks down.

"How long was I dead C.C.?"

"For a while Lelouch."

"Exactly?"

"3 months."

"Why so long?" Lelouch looks up and looks at C.C. as she stops her whip to continue a more leisurely pace.

C.C. hands Lelouch the mount, turns, and reaches into the hay. When her hand finally comes out, so did a Pizza Hut pizza box. A smile reaches her face, and so does a set of sparkles. "It's been like forever since I ate one." Lelouch's eye's twitched at her simple mindedness. But the carriage shook a little when his attention was diverted into her. The bump made C.C. toss her pizza in the air but successfully secure it with quick reaction.

"Lelouch!" She snaps, frightened and full of adrenaline. "Watch what you're doing!" Lelouch let out a small laugh, but it felt more like a sigh of irritation. "Sorry." C.C. sighs and opens her Pizza Hut pizza box... only for it to be smooched and full of hay.

She almost cries in sorrow, "My pizza... gone... just like that." Lelouch just barely, smiles, "C.C., really? Be serious here?" C.C. doesn't even bother to hear him. She just watches and slowly grips her pizza. She slowly grabs hay after hay and slowly picks them off. "C.C.?" Lelouch calls. "C.C.?"

* * *

Prologue is done. I have a feeling that I will love this story for itself.

P.S.-I don't own the characters, only the idea.


End file.
